


All The Things You Are

by orphan_account



Category: PewDiePie (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Multi, Polyamory, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4986124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Mark opened his eyes to was sunlight streaming in through the window, the red and orange leaves waving at him from outside, crisp white sheets, and his two greatest comforts in the world.</p><p>In which Mark, Jack, and Felix are lovers, and enjoy a still moment in the contentment of each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Things You Are

What Mark opened his eyes to was sunlight streaming in through the window, the red and orange leaves waving at him from outside, crisp white sheets, and his two greatest comforts in the world.

He locked eyes with Felix, who smiled gently, his steady hands continuing to trace patterns on Jack’s shoulder and collarbone. The Irishman slept on, breathing evenly from his position on his back between the older two men.

“Good morning,” the blond man murmured, and Mark smiled, blinking away the sticky remains of sleep. “Mm,” he hummed in content,“Ditto.” Felix just chuckled, having been awake the longest, before turning his eyes to the still-slumbering one of the three lovers.

“He’s not gonna wake up on his own, is he?”

Mark yawned, smirked, and rubbed at one of his groggy eyes. “You _know_ he’s not, Felix.”

Felix’s eyes twinkled when he smiled this time, and he started to nudge Jack’s shoulder and whisper his name. Jack began to stir, furrowing his eyebrows and grunting. “C'mon, man, you’ve gotta get up to record and make pancakes for me an’ Mark,” Felix was teasing quietly, pushing on the other man’s shoulder.

The Irishman grumbled and turned over onto his side so that he was facing Mark, who had a silly grin stuck on his face.

“Feck off, y’ bloody piece of shite.”

Felix snickered, but the way he brushed Jack’s hair off of his forehead so tenderly countered his pestering attitude. “He’s so Irish when he’s tired.” He went back to nudging at the youngest man, poking at his back and shoulderblades and shaking him. “Dude, seriously, get up.”

Jack let out a petulant whine. “No….Ma-ark…” He snuggled further into the brown-eyed man, attempting to simultaneously move away from Felix and prevent himself from having to accept the responsibilities of facing the day. Mark simpered. “You’re so immature, Sean.”

Jack just grunted and pushed his face into Mark’s neck.

“He was up until, like, 4:30 am,” Felix yawned. Mark squinted at the clock peeking out from behind the blond’s shoulder. 8:45 exactly.

“He’s a workaholic,” the American sighed, focusing on the unruly brown hair just next to his cheek. “He does _need to get up, though_.” He spoke the last part the loudest and most deliberately, knowing that Jack could hear him.

“No, he doesn’t,” came the muffled response. Mark couldn’t help but laugh, forced to give up on the faux-annoyed tone. He ran a hand through Jack’s hair instead, too enamored with the men he had been blessed with.

Felix was more mischievous, however. Mark looked up to find the blond man grinning, with a finger pressed against his lips. Mark was confused, but interested, and didn’t say anything, waiting with relish for the youngest man’s peaceful morning to be ruined.

Mark wasn’t surprised to find that Felix’s method worked the best. Jack nearly leapt up when the blond man dug his fingers into his sides, tickling with near-malice.

“A- _AH!_ I’m up! I’m up! S-stop, please!” Jack cried out; he laughed, squirmed, and cackled with abandon. Felix and Mark burst into laughter as well and fell back into the mattress as the Irishman caught his breath.

“Oh my god,” Felix giggled. “You’re so fun to mess with, Jack.” Jack blushed pink, covered his eyes with one arm, and flipped Felix off with the other.

“Aww, my feelings,” the blond YouTuber whimpered, clutching at his chest in a mock-offended manner until Jack pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. The Irishman rested his head back next to Mark’s, letting his arm flop onto the American’s chest.

Felix grinned and wrapped his arms around the youngest of the trio as he nuzzled his face into the back of his neck, eliciting a small giggle from the Irishman but nothing more; Jack’s smile remained as he nodded off once again.

Mark wondered if he should join Jack or remind them all that it was time to get up. Then he caught Felix’s eye again.

“Go back to sleep,” Felix murmured, voice low, soothing. Mark felt fingers entwine with his own, and allowed himself to smile, a warm flower blooming in his chest and catching butterflies in his stomach as he relaxed into the comfort of the bed.

His movements now languid, the man with the black hair brought Felix’s hand up and kissed it chastely; he swore that he could feel the other’s man soft smile without even seeing it. And, though he was already asleep (the lazy Irish bastard), Mark kissed Jack’s forehead once, then twice, before letting his limbs go and his eyelids shut.

Mark fell into a warm sleep, never having felt more safe in his life.


End file.
